The Silent Seductress
by Noblesse.ObligeC
Summary: BB has escaped from jail with the help of his lover, The Silent Seductress. Now, it is up to L, to find BB again and this time, make sure that BB is gone. But can he do it, when The Silent Seductress disguises herself, pretending to help find Kira.


The starting of a bloody game with… The Silent Seductress.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! If not, BB and L would belong to me!!!

It was not supposed to end like this… that was L, the world's greatest detective thought as he nibbled a bar of chocolate while watching a video of one of his nemesis, BB, escaping with an unknown person helping him. The authorities, mainly him, had made sure that this particular dangerous accident was not to be revealed to the public. Not even the police force that was helping him solve the Kira case was allowed to be informed about this accident.

The detective kept on replaying the video and continued to try and figure out anything about the unknown person who had helped BB escape from prison. So far, he could not tell the gender of the person, only that the said person had black hair, but that was not going to help him. There were many black heads in this world but this person… _it's_ hair was a special color of raven black with purple tint. It reached the person's knee in waves and was cut into layers.

L immediately took out the tape from the video player as soon as he heard the door being opened. Unfortunately, he was a little too slow as Light Yagami, his first suspect of Kira, had seen a small glimpse of the video. "What was that you were watching?" asked a cheerful Light, who was obviously acting. "Nothing." Murmured L as he took another bite of his chocolate bar. Light did not look convinced as he tried to pry deeper much to L's annoyance. "I'm hurt, L. I thought that I was your most trusted person in this place?" Light said. L merely kept quiet as he put the video tape into his pocket.

Somewhere in an elegant but simple house.

Near the busy streets of Japan, was an elegant but simple two-story house completed with a large garden and a fountain. It was painted a soft peach color that was accompanied with a dark red door made of wood and glass. The house had large windows that often gave people a peek of the house's classiness. The roof was the color of crimson. However, beneath the beauty of the house, were traps that often made intruders separated from their respective bodies. Let's take a peak shall we?

If one was to enter, that certain person would have his or her feet stepping on light orange tiles that had patterns of red flowers, designed on the tiles, each having a different pattern making it seem as if plants were travelling beneath their feet. On the right, the viewer would be welcomed with a spacious living room after climbing down two or three steps. In the middle was a dark wood table with a vase filled with water and a few roses in it. On the table's left and right, were two black sofas with red pillows, both two seated. At the back of the table was a black sofa with orange pillows, three seated.

Facing the back of the table was a 50 inch LCD television, hung on the crimson painted walls. It was slim and very sleek. On both sides the television, were two pictures. One of a starry night that had colorful sparkles in some of the drawing. The other was the sea shimmering as the full moon shined with all of its glory.

If the person was to look on the left, then he or she would see a mini library there. It had a fireplace. On the sides of the walls were bookcases, all filled with books ranging from A to Z. Next to the bookcases, were small shelves where they were documents of extreme importance laid there. But of course, to the naked eye, it looked harmless but if one was careful enough to see the device on the wall which needed a password, a fingerprint and a strand of hair just to make sure that no one would get past, then they would know that concentrated lasers were all over the place, only to be dismissed when the owner deems it.

There was a two seat black sofa near the books with a table made of glass in front of it, use to put drinks on it.

If the person was to look in front, he or she will have to gasp at the immense size of the incoming hallway. Walking 20 steps forward and looking on the left will let the viewer see the entrance to the garden while the right door was to lead him or her to a room where two lovers had spent their time there in bed, panting and sweating with pleasure.

Going another 15 steps forward will lead the viewer to the kitchen, where there were orange counters with its body made of wood and had cabinets above of it. The stove was pure black while the table was a dark oak table that had six chairs surrounding it and two chairs at both of the heads where two people were occupying them right now. Above them was a chandelier glowing elegantly.

As for the occupants? One of them was a young adult who could pass as L's twin only that he had blood red eyes and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. He was currently stuffing his mouth with toast bread and two bottles of strawberry jam.

The other, was a woman of elegant but dangerous beauty. She had knee length glossy raven hair that was tinted purple with a pair of lilac eyes, accompanied with long, thick eyelashes. She had a sharp but small nose that fitted her and full, pouty natural red lips. Her teeth were white and were currently chewing on her food daintily. She had a gorgeous body with soft, bountiful curves. Her slender fingers were holding a fork and knife. Her long and slender legs were placed beneath the table like how a brought up lady should.

"How was it?" The woman spoke up quietly as she looked at the man opposite of her, who was the murderer who had escaped from prison, BB. He looked at her. "Horrible. I had no jam, no sweets, no cakes… and more importantly, no _you_." He said as he smirked at her, enjoying how she looked surprised. He got up and cleaned his plate using the automatic sink.

The woman mimicked his actions as she headed to her bedroom, BB following silently behind her. When she entered her bedroom, she was hugged by BB, who placed his face on her shoulder as he whispered huskily in her ears, making her shiver.

"It's our night tonight, Chloe…"

That was all Chloe heard before they both started giving pleasures to each other. The night was filled with pleasure screams, sweats, and pants.

The next morning, two naked figures laid on the bed, exhausted from their nightly activities.


End file.
